In the past, polychlorinated biphenyls have been widely used as dielectric liquids in electrical equipment. The polychlorinated biphenyls are particularly well suited in applications where fire hazards are a problem because of their relatively high fire point. While these materials produce an effective dielectric system for electrical equipment, their usage has provided certain ecological problems in that the polychlorinated biphenyls are virtually non-biodegradable, with the result that if leakage or rupture occurs in the electrical equipment, or if the equipment is discarded as obsolete, the polychlorinated biphenyls will remain as a pollutant in the environment and will not degrade to any appreciable extent, even over extended periods of years.
Recently, there has been increased activity in developing an inexpensive, biodegradable, thermally stable, high fire point dielectric fluid as a substitute for the polychlorinated biphenyls.
Attempts have been made to use polyalphaolefins as dielectric liquids, but they are relatively expensive and tend to oxidize over a period of time, resulting in the formation of acidic by-products which reduce the efficiency and life of the electrical apparatus. Thus, anti-oxidants are required with polyalphaolefins to reduce the effects of aging.
Mineral oils have also been suggested for use as dielectric liquids for transformers. However, high molecular weight hydrocarbon oils, which have fire points over 300.degree. C. are not suitable as dielectrics because of their high pour points in the range of 0.degree. C. to -10.degree. C. Because of the high pour point, the high molecular weight oils cannot be used in electrical equipment which is exposed to low operating temperatures. On other other hand, low molecular weight hydrocarbon oils, which have lower pour points, are not suitable as dielectrics because they have relatively low fire points, well below 300.degree. C.